Decisions- part 2
by Moterolajunkie
Summary: Leslie has dreams, a couple mountain scenes and... no, that would be telling!


**Decisions- Part2**

Disclaimer: Yadayadda, pokemon ain't mine…

Rating: PG-13, some scenes that might not be appropriate for the younger audience (Like that's gonna stop ya, but I ain't taking any chances)

Notes: Thanx for your comments, people. Sorry for some stupid mistakes. I tries to write the first one with japanese names, but I couldn't remember all the pokemon's names so I had to change them. I forgot to changes Ash's in the first bit!! No!!! ^_^;;

@~~

Jim's so kind. So gentle. Geezus! Excuse me. Fiddling with the Pokeball on my belt, I sigh. Moose is such a heavy sleeper. He's in for a good hiding' when I get back. Can't think about that, now.

He gave me Weezing? His loyal pokemon? For a mountain trek? Yeah, sure, it's only for a couple of days, but still…

I re-flip my backpack into a more firm position on my back. We're reaching higher latitudes every minute. Hiking's always been fun for me. It's almost time for my break. I glance over the edge. I can barely see the ground below. Even an Onix would look like an ant from up here.

"Come on out, Weezing."

"Weezing!" He gives me one of his unhappy faces. But to me, he's happy. But confused.

"Oh, Moose wouldn't wake up. Jimmy said you'd keep me company. Feeling up to it?"

"Weez…"

"Oh, it's only for a couple of days." He levitates around, exploring the scenery. I quickly get up and continue walking. I look back to Weezing. "Normally, I'd let a Pokemon rest longer but you've been in your pokeball. Coming?" He followed on, quickly. He was right behind. 

@~~

I know I want to reach that valley. It's said to be a mythical place. Only between these mountains it can be found, or at least that's what is rumoured. I've explained to Weezing about that, as I set up camp. He's back in his Pokeball, on my belt. Slowly I begin to drift off into a silent slumber.

@~~

__

I find myself surrounded by beautiful plants. I look up realising that… I'm in the valley? I don't remember…

"Leslie!" someone whispers. I look around. What? I look up a tree. Something stands out, I begin to climb up, but by the time I get there, it's gone. What's going on, here? A sudden flash of crimson catches my eye, I glance. Someone's… running away? From me? It's a girl. I can barely see her. She's in a white dress, though. I know that. She's got incredibly long hair. The same colour as Jessie's… wait a sec… JESSIE?! I run after her, she's not far ahead. But I can hear her laughing. Not at me… She's giggling. She stops suddenly, I bump into her… no. I fall right through her. I get up and dust myself off. I look up. Oh it's Jessie… but she's… different.

"Jessie?" She doesn't reply, but she's smiling? She nods with another small laugh.

"What's funny? How come…?" She puts her finger over her lips. I stay quiet. She begins walking a way, but gestures me to follow. I do so.

Like I said, she seems… different. The white dress for a start. It's beautiful. Her hair is let all the way down. It's almost down to her knees! She points to a cave. I glance over. Nothing unusual…

"Should I…" She nods. She's never been this quiet before. It's strange. Again, she expects me to follow. I'm staring at me feet, I continue walking. Just grass I suppose. A couple of rocks… a snail… Jessie's feet… stone… Huh? I look back. She's just standing there. I give her a questioning look. She, once again, gestures me to carry on. I shrug them make a small wave goodbye. 

It's dark. I can't see a thing. There's a light at the end of the tunnel. Major cliché, huh?

I keep getting closer. Almost there. I suddenly stop and turn back. She's gone. I'm not surprised. Still, back to the light. I take a quick spy inside, I see nothing. Taking in a small step, I scan the area. It looks like a normal cave. But that soon changes. It's an old factory. Probably sewing or whatever. Either way, it was abandoned. I hear a loud thunder, then a following scream. I run in its direction. James! Jessie!

But… something's wrong. James is getting angry. I seem invisible to them, She's back. Up on one of the balconies. In her white dress. But that can't be right… she's in two places at once? But she still looks unhappy. Down on the ground. There she is, again. But in uniform. Her stained white jacket. Meowth above, telling her not to fall asleep, while… it's the kids I saw a few days ago! The girl, she's trying her best to hold down what is probably the young boy's jacket. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit!

No! Make it stop! I don't want to see this!!! I look up to the maiden. She's glancing att me with a ½ angry, yet ½ pleading look. What can I do? The scene disappears. It's just black. Dark. Silent. She's in front. Glowing… like an angel. Then… as she smiles… 

@~~

I glance around. It's my tent. The wind is howling. I notice that I'm soaking. Not only in sweat, but I believe that my tent isn't as waterproof as it should be. Then all of a sudden… It's not there. Oh No!! I lost the tent!! Good thing I'm still in jeans! I run a little, I see it tangled in one of the mountain-side trees. I carefully reach over to grab it. I can't. I move slightly closer, but I hear myself thinking thoughts of death. My foot slips. The ground… so far below. Will I die? Will I be saved in time? Miracles? Will the rocks below kill me? Then… 

To be continued. (Just to annoy you and build up suspense) 


End file.
